


When It Gets Cold I'll Be Yours

by RiotKid



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blankets, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Good Writing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as platonic but like, im not kidding yall, lord god dont let me tag these things on my own, my kind of platonic, of snow and fleece, oh well, will anyone believe me if i tag for good writing?, with a lot of cuddles etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKid/pseuds/RiotKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super late Christmas blizzard fic.</p><p>ty and juice get snowed the f in over christmas</p><p>and when you're still waiting for the dorms to thaw, it doesnt really feel like Christmas at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Gets Cold I'll Be Yours

 

The Christmas tree in their dorm room is made of empty Mountain Dew bottles and a shit-ton of tape and Tyler's never seen something so un-Christmas-y in his entire life. Outside, snow muffles the world as it shivers, leaving frost clinging to every window and icicles desperately grasping at gutters.

 

Or not. Mostly it just looks white and icy and Tyler shivers just thinking about it. Josh took the blizzard surprisingly well; he didn't even try to walk the _"108.5 miles, Tyler, I swear to god, you can't even walk to the caf without whining"_ from Cincinnati to Columbus. Tyler would like it on record that he didn't try to walk it either. He'd bundled up in all of his winter gear- and some of Josh's- and stumbled his way down to the lobby... where Josh found him an hour later, napping on the sofa. He drooled. Josh has pictures.

 

Anyway, the point is, they're snowed in, it's almost christmas, and the only "holiday miracle" Tyler has seen so far is the WiFi strength now that half the campus is gone. _Lucky fuckers got out early_ , Tyler grumbles to himself as he peers through the curtains.

 

 _Josh probably froze to death,_ Tyler thinks morosely. _He's been gone, like, ten minutes, okay. He's never coming back._

 

The door slams open and Josh tumbles through. Tyler shits his pants. But only, like, figuratively. 

 

The second the door is closed, Josh is slammed against it in a huge, bone-crushing (slightly snowy, definitely not teary) bear hug. "I thought you were dead," Tyler sniffles.

 

Josh is quiet for a moment, one hand still supporting the huge paper bag he'd been carrying, the other rubbing slow circles against Tyler's back. Finally he speaks:

 

"Tyler, what the fuck."

 

"You were gone _forever_ , Josh, I'm wasting away without you." Tyler swoons, loses his balance, and crashes to the floor.

 

Josh blinks owlishly down at him. "... I brought soup."

 

Tyler jumps up, snagging Josh's bag and unloading it, surrounding himself with two quarts of soup (one veggie, one chicken noodle), a stack of DVDs, some clothes pins, and another blanket. Tyler glances back up at Josh.

 

"We're making a blanket fort. And we're gonna fuckin' cuddle and watch movies. It'll be punk as _shit_." Josh sounds more determined than Tyler has ever heard him.

 

Tyler stands. "You know you don't have to humor me just because it's Christmas eve and we can't go home, right?"

 

Josh gives him an odd look. "No one's humoring anyone. I'm not psyched about this either, kiddo, but we're gonna stop sulking and have a good Christmas anyway, okay? And tomorrow morning, if the roads aren't safe, we can skype our families. Everything's gonna be fine, dude."

 

\- ❅ ❄ ❆ ❄ ❅ -

 

 "We're gonna build a fort" quickly turns into Josh building a fort while Tyler curls up in their bean bag with his (read: Josh's) favorite hoodie and teddy bear (probably also Josh's) and shouts directions every few minutes.

 

Eventually, though, Tyler helps lug their mattresses to the middle of the fort and pile them with pillows. He curls into a little ball around Melvin ("you named my bear _Melvin_?" "Josh, be quiet, he can hear you. don't hurt his feelings") and Josh curls around him, pressing a smiling kiss against his shoulder.

 

"What should we watch, baby bear?"

 

Tyler smiles and burrows closer to his best friend. "Anything."


End file.
